


[Translation]【翻译】【科学组】Common Sense 常识

by jungleplayer



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Protectiveness, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungleplayer/pseuds/jungleplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“要是他再多扔一辆那种车，我就非得跟市长一起吃顿饭不可了。哦，我简直没法说我有多情愿跟毁灭战士大战三天三夜。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation]【翻译】【科学组】Common Sense 常识

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Common Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537519) by [thebratqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebratqueen/pseuds/thebratqueen). 



> Many thanks to dear bratqueen for your authorization to my translation. This is a so very interesting Sciencebros' fluffy, which earned itself over 1300 kudos within two thousand words.  
> Thank you for reading. All the beauty and fun of the story attributes to author's talent, and if there's any flaws or boredom, then it must be my fault.
> 
> 感谢亲爱的thebratqueen的授权。这是一篇非常非常有趣的科学组短篇，短短不到两千词的小短篇收获的kudos居然排在所有科学组作品的前十名。  
> 感谢阅读，所有的幽默与精巧构思都归功于作者，而如果有任何读来索然无味或不尽人意之处，那一定是我翻译的问题。

毁灭博士（Doom）注1的亲信（henchman）注2之一飞过第五大道然后， _狠狠地_ ，落在一个公交车站顶上。

 

托尼叹了口气。他关了助推器，让自己降落到街上。他把头盔的面罩推了上去因为，呵呵，都已经这样了还戴着干嘛呢？“所以这种事又发生了。”

 

克林特过来了。“ _告诉_ 我那家伙不是刚刚又——”

 

“哦，他干了。”托尼告诉他。他看着浩克抓起一辆汽车，把三个毁灭战士（Doombot）注3像放在大街球道上的保龄球瓶一样扫倒在地。“他妥妥地干了。”

 

“什么， _又来？_ ”这次是娜塔莎，刚从鬼知道什么地方冒出来。

 

“咱先说清楚这次跟我 _半点_ 关系都没有。”托尼说道。

 

一个毁灭战士从头顶飞过，片刻之后他的一只胳膊也飞了过去。

 

“除了像往常一样的部分之外。”托尼补了一句。

 

娜塔莎在克林特和托尼身边那辆车的车篷上坐下。她把腿窝在身下试图坐得更舒服一点。“他们怎么会到现在还没有学乖呢？”

 

“这要是我？”克林特在刺眼的阳光下抬手遮住眼，他们全都在看着浩克跺着脚朝毁灭博士的亲信走去。绝大多数亲信都试图在浩克够到他们之前四散逃开。“那就得是，比方说，员工培训手册里的第一课。好吧，或许是第二课，排在不要泄露自己秘密窝点的位置之类的废话后面。”

 

“绝对的。”托尼不能更赞同。

 

其中一个亲信对着浩克比划手势，很明显是想说点什么。距离太远听不清说的是什么，不过——

 

看着那个亲信的身体砸碎玻璃飞进一扇落地窗，托尼、克林特和娜塔莎同步率爆表地皱着眉头咧了咧嘴。

 

“这一下得疼上好几天呢。”托尼评论道。

 

“他们怎么可能 _一点教训也不吸取_ 呢？”娜塔莎发问。

 

寇森走上前来。“这是搞什么呢？你们怎么光在一边眼巴巴看着？”

 

一辆警车，谢天谢地里面没人，从他们身边翻滚过去。

 

“搞什么， _又来_ ？”寇森问。

 

“没~~错。(Yep.)”克林特回答，他把没字拉得长长的，还在最后爆了个音(popping the last P)。

 

“要是他再多扔一辆那种车，我就非得跟市长一起吃顿饭不可了，”托尼说道，“哦，我简直没法说我有多情愿跟毁灭战士大战三天三夜。”

 

“为什么这种事总是一再发生呢？”寇森问道，不过他没有费心等人回答。他走开了，把手放在耳边激活通讯器，然后说道：“弗瑞局长，有一个毁灭博士的亲信试图——没错， _又是他们_ ——”

 

“老实说，上一次其实不是毁灭那边的人来着。”娜塔莎指出。

 

“但我还是会这么对外说的，”克林特说道，“这是起码的礼数嘛，坏蛋的荣耀什么的。”

 

“但如果你们是在竞争世界统治权的话，这可能就不能算了。”托尼说。

 

两个街区之外又传来一声爆炸。浩克带着胜利的喜悦咆哮起来。

 

“看来你名下又多了一间星巴克。”娜塔莎告诉托尼说。

 

“我想要是我再多买两家的话，后面那家我就不要钱了。”托尼说道。

 

浩克冲着那些毁灭战士扔了一辆货车，引得他们脚下的地面颤动不已，同时毁了又一家商铺的门脸。

 

“那个店看上去像是废置的。”克林特乐于助人地指出。

 

托尼用手捂住脸。“没事，无所谓。反正我也需要再多买点地方。我打算建一个超大的储藏室，用来存放我过季的衣服。”

 

“衣服也有季节那一说？”克林特问道，为此娜塔莎在他胳膊上轻轻打了一下。

 

一道阴影笼罩住他们。他们抬头看到一架侧面印着熟悉4字标识的飞机在他们上空盘旋。

 

“哦，今天真是越来越精彩了。”托尼说道。

 

扬声器发出噼啪一声，然后里德·理查兹（Reed Richards）注4的声音从通讯器里传来：“发生了什么？”

 

“毁灭手底下有个哥们试图利用浩克自杀。”克林特解释道。

 

“我们真的确定他不是故意这么做的吗？”托尼没有特别指向地问道，“或许毁灭需要提高一下职工中的心理咨询师比例，来次公司聚餐，发发免费T恤什么的，好提振一下士气。”

 

里德的声音又插进来：“不管那家伙干了什么，也不至于 _那样_ 对人家吧。”

 

“如果你想试着对浩克解释这事，您请自便，”托尼说着，指向浩克那边，他正把一个毁灭战士像水中石块一样踩到地下。“他看上去完全可以跟你友好会谈一下。”

 

“这种事总不能一再发生啊。”里德说道。

 

“这话去跟那些坏蛋说。”娜塔莎建议道。

 

“或者，没准史塔克可以试着 _控制一下他的男朋友_ 。”里德回嘴。

 

“他这些屁话是在开玩笑的，是吧？”克林特问道。

 

托尼漫不经心地耸耸肩：“里德只是嫉妒了，就算用上他那随意变形的功夫，他那话也小得不够 _占有_ 我男朋友。”

 

“我听见了，史塔克。”

 

“哦，莫非我的通话器不小心忘了关？”托尼装作甜蜜地答道。

 

“理查兹博士，考虑到现在的情况，你或许应该换个地方降落。”娜塔莎建议道。

 

“喔，别这样嘛，娜娜，”克林特看到浩克向他们这边望过来时说道，“上次我们看见浩克扔飞机已经是 _好几天_ 之前的事了。”

 

“那次不是因为他觉得有人用奇怪的眼神看你吗？”娜塔莎问托尼，尽管她对到底是什么造成的所问事件再清楚不过了。

 

“与其说是眼神还不如说是那种腔调，”托尼说道，还是没有费心关上通话器，“但是嘿，要是里德想留在这继续对我没事瞎逼逼，我敢肯定大个子不会搞混的。”

 

“史塔克，你得负责善后清理工作。”里德说完开着飞机走开了。

 

克林特看着他走远，然后转向另外两人：“有谁饿了吗？反正现在也没什么事可干，我去给咱仨弄点三明治。”

 

娜塔莎耸耸肩：“好啊。”

 

“既然你要去就顺便再给浩克带点披萨吧，”托尼说道，“都记在我账上。”

 

“万一他变回来呢？”克林特问道，尽管他已经开始朝着最近的餐馆走了。

 

“那就留作今天的晚餐。”托尼说道，看上去并不特别担心。

 

又一辆警车呼啸飞过。

 

“贾维斯，帮我安排跟市长吃个午餐。”托尼叹气道，“然后或许那之前30分钟再跟氰化物小药丸来个约会。”

 

“好的，先生。”贾维斯答道。

 

“某种意义上说，他时刻关照你的方式还怪可爱的。”娜塔莎说道，眼睛还在盯着浩克。

 

托尼看着浩克从楼宇间跳得更近了一点，把两个毁灭战士砸进了一群毁灭亲信里面。“你对可爱的定义貌似比多数人的都要更令人不安。”

 

“我的童年比较特别嘛。”娜塔莎并不反驳。

 

另一个身影进入视线，这个要更接近人形一点。

 

“这场战斗哪里值得某些自称英雄的人如此呢？”毁灭博士问道。

 

“有一个你的手下威胁托尼的生命来着。”娜塔莎告诉毁灭。

 

毁灭眨眨眼。“在浩克的听力范围内？”

 

“你 _真的_ 需要我们回答你这个问题吗？”托尼反问道。

 

毁灭抱起胳膊，看着正在上演的破坏。“他们怎么会做出如此愚蠢之事呢？他们明知道试图杀了你的时候就不该多嘴警告的！”

 

“你看你也是这么说。”托尼说道。

 

“你为啥要赞同他？”娜塔莎问。

 

“我新造了个防卫系统，本来想今天实战测试一下的。”托尼说着，冲浩克比划了一下，“很显然现在计划已经作废了。”

 

娜塔莎翻了个白眼。“是啊，就好像他也 _真的_ 会让你被人射中似的。”

 

“毁灭派出了那么多战士，他可能会被转移视线的。”托尼强道，尽管内心深处他也知道娜塔莎是对的。

 

毁灭摇摇头：“这一组明显蠢得不配活下去了。随便你们怎么处置他们吧。”

 

说完毁灭博士离开了。

 

克林特拿着一袋三明治和苏打水回来了。“披萨还在做，我错过了什么？”

 

“毁灭把这当成对他其他下属的反面教材了，而我如果想不出脱身的主意，就要被迫跟市长一起吃午饭了。”托尼说道，他若有所思地歪歪头，“你们觉得菲尔能不能推荐个好医生（doctor）给我来个药物引发的昏迷？”

 

“哈，好主意，因为你生命里的 _另一个_ 博士（doctor）听见你这么说绝壁会高兴坏的。”娜塔莎犀利地指出。她在袋子里翻找着自己的三明治。

 

“开玩笑的啦，”托尼说道，接着皱皱眉做了个怪脸，“基本上是。”

 

“不是我抱怨这种天上掉馅饼的闲暇时光，”克林特说道，“但你真的会以为都到现在了，那些坏蛋也该明白他们要是冲你们中的任何一个来，另一个就要——”

 

“嘿，你这混蛋！”托尼用他胳膊上的导弹瞄准一个企图偷袭浩克的亲信。“我 _就_ 站在这儿呢！离那愤怒的家伙 _远点_ ！”

 

那个亲信放下武器，然后立刻被神盾局特工控制了。

 

托尼收起导弹。他放松下来，看见克林特冲自己不怀好意地笑着。

 

“哦，闭嘴吧。”托尼说。

 

“你们俩可真是一对 _可人儿_ 。”克林特回道，兴高采烈得不像样。

 

娜塔莎又咬了一口她的三明治：“我刚才说他们可爱来着。”

 

“第一，去你妈的，”托尼对克林特说道，“第二，如果是菲尔的话你也会这么做的。然后第三，去你妈的。”

 

“没错啊，但问题是要是有人射中菲尔的话，他是能实际上感觉到的。”克林特指出。

 

“浩克也……完全能感觉到啊。”托尼说道，尽管他自己也知道他不过是在嘴硬罢了。

 

克林特把胳膊搭在托尼肩膀上。“我觉得你这么有保护欲真是可爱，就好像你突然有灵魂了似的。”

 

“有趣，”托尼说道，“多数人会拿我的心脏来开玩笑。”

 

克林特耸耸肩。“我不想落入俗套嘛。”

 

“感激不尽。”托尼说道，发自内心地。

 

寇森又走了回来。“你们觉得他快消停了吗？”

 

“他也没什么可砸的了。”娜塔莎说道，尽管这对浩克来说并不总是个确定的答案。

 

“哈，”寇森观察了一会浩克，然后转向其他人，“所以有谁昨晚看了少狼吗？”

 

娜塔莎捂住耳朵。“不许剧透！”

 

托尼看看周围。“那边有几台显示器我能黑进去，我们可以边看边等。”

 

克林特推了推他：“托尼。”

 

托尼看向街面，那些毁灭战士和亲信都已经或死或伤，要么投降要么收监了。浩克慢慢走回来，他深绿色的眼睛一直在看着托尼。

 

“铁人还好吗？”浩克问道。

 

托尼从车边站起身来走向浩克。他伸开双臂好让浩克仔细看看他。“好得不得了。铁甲连灰都没沾上。”

 

“没人能伤铁人。”浩克又说。

 

“我觉得你已经把这一点说得 _非常_ 明白了。”托尼向他保证。

 

“很好。”浩克咕哝了一声。然后他开始慢慢缩小扭曲，正如每次浩克变回布鲁斯时那样。

 

托尼伸手帮布鲁斯站起身来。“欢迎回来，帅哥。”

 

当布鲁斯看到他们周围的大破坏时，他慢慢眨了几下眼。“发生了什么？”

 

“有一个毁灭的人威胁我来着。”托尼说道。

 

布鲁斯张大嘴愣了一会。他困惑地对托尼皱起眉。“难道他们到现在都没有更懂事一点吗？”

 

“都这么觉着，”托尼认同地说，“走吧，克林特买了披萨。”

 

布鲁斯跟着他朝大家走去。他叹口气：“我真不敢相信他们老是来这套。你知道，我 _很喜欢_ 那件衬衫的。”

 

“我会给你买一件新的的。”托尼保证道。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注1. Doom，即Dr. Doom，毁灭博士，是漫画神奇四侠中的头号反派，同时也是漫威漫画中的公敌。  
> 注2. henchman，未找到官方汉化组翻译，推测应为毁灭博士手下，在此姑且直译为亲信，如果哪位亲知道确切译名请务必告诉我，谢谢。  
> 注3. Doombot，即毁灭博士按照自己造出的持枪机器人，拥有与博士一样的外形。此处去正义联盟贴吧求问，被告知汉化组译为杜姆机器人，实在以为不够酷炫，所以根据博士译名自行译为毁灭战士，微中二望见谅。  
> 注4. Reed Richards 里德·理查兹，即神奇先生，天才科学家，神奇四侠的领袖。身体有超级的延伸拉伸自我可塑性，基本上可以变为各种形状。


End file.
